


Just A Little More Lost Than Found

by twtd



Category: Cadet Kelly
Genre: F/F, Jennifer thinks too much, Jennifer's pov, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Major Jennifer Stone goes to her 20-year high school reunion uncertain what to expect. Kelly shows up and once again teaches Jennifer how to live.
Relationships: Jennifer/Kelly (Cadet Kelly)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	Just A Little More Lost Than Found

**Author's Note:**

> How is there not more fic about these two? I mean, this movie was a formative part of my young adulthood and has more subtext than you can shake a stick at. Anyway, this is my attempt to fix that problem.

Jennifer doesn't know what she's doing. She isn't even sure why she's there. She hadn't graduated from George Washington Military Academy, and God, what a pretentious name, not something she had realized as a kid, but when the invitation showed up in her mailbox, something had made her say yes. Now, she's awkwardly standing around in the reception area of the only decent restaurant in town in her blue service uniform drinking a glass of bad wine. There are a few other uniforms peppering the group, but not many. No one she recognizes. 

And that's just it, in these adult bodies, twenty years later, she doesn't recognize many of her classmates. She goes to rub her thumb along her wedding band, the smooth metal having been a comfort once, only to remember it isn't there. She's been divorced long enough that it shouldn't be a habit, but she can't seem to break it. She wears her Academy ring on her other hand, so she rubs that instead, though it isn't the same. She's thought about moving it to her left hand, but the weight would be different, only drawing more attention to what she doesn't have anymore. 

She takes a sip of her wine and grimaces. It hasn't gotten any better while she's been lost in thought.

She senses a change in the atmosphere before she sees the cause, but a flash of blonde hair and Jennifer knows _exactly_ who just walked in. She hears her a second later, voice filled with enthusiasm, high pitched but not grating. Jennifer turns to look more fully only to see Kelly, in a riot of colors that somehow manages to look sophisticated, throw herself into the arms of one of their classmates. 

And oh. Oh no. 

She's only recently come to terms with how very, very gay she is (she thought for a time she might be bisexual, but after a night of intense soul searching aided by far too much whiskey, she realized how wrong she was) and Kelly, Kelly is _not_ fifteen anymore. Her face is thinner, though her cheeks are just as round, her hair just as shiny, and she's still, well, she's _tiny_. Jennifer doesn't remember her being so short, though she supposes she shouldn't be surprised. She'd hit a late growth spurt after she moved away, and she wasn't exactly tall now, but even feet away from Kelly she feels awkward and looming. Exactly how she wants to feel while she has an epiphany about just how attractive Kelly is. 

Then Kelly is turning around and surveying the room. Jennifer knows exactly when Kelly spots her because her already bright face lights up and she disengages from the woman she's been talking to and heads straight toward Jennifer. Jennifer tries to hide behind her wine glass, but there's only so much cover a glass can give her. 

"Jennifer," Kelly says as she stops just a little too close to Jennifer. Or maybe it's a normal amount and Jennifer is simply feeling trapped. Jennifer is breathing faster now, her heartbeat pounding in her chest. There's a rushing in her stomach that has nothing to do with the dubious quality of the hors d'oeuvres. 

She forgets sometimes that she has a first name, so often she's simply addressed as "Major" or "Major Henderson," or now, once again, "Major Stone," (it had been "Lieutenant Stone" and, for a while, "Captain Stone," but "Major Stone” was new enough that it made her do a double-take still). But hearing "Jennifer" on Kelly's lips somehow sounds…normal, like her entire world isn't made up of rules and regulations.

"Ke—" Her voice gets stuck in her throat. "Kelly." It's been 45 seconds and already she's a sputtering mess. If only her colleagues could see her now. In a courtroom or the classroom, she always had the right words, now, she can't come up with a single one. 

"So, you really did go into the Army. I mean, it isn't exactly a surprise, but you don't have a Facebook, so I wasn't sure." Kelly is looking up at her with an open expression, none of the judgment she thought Kelly might display. Jennifer had known she'd wanted to be Army since high school, and her high school self would look at her and think she was living the dream. If only things were that simple. Still, Jennifer had an inkling that Kelly's feelings about the military had always been more skeptical. Oh, she'd learned to respect the traditions of a military high school, but that was kids playing dress-up and nowhere close to the real thing. 

"I did." Jennifer smiles tightly and falls back on a script she didn't write. "What are you doing now?" 

"I'm a choreographer, believe it or not. But let me get a glass of wine and we can really catch up." Kelly smiles at her, radiant with enthusiasm as she goes off to the bar and orders a glass of the same terrible wine Jennifer is drinking. Jennifer watches her, uncertain of what they might still have in common. She feels flushed and off-balance. Before she can find her footing, Kelly is back and beaconing her to a small high-top table where they can sit on barstools, and maybe Jennifer will feel less like she's looking down at Kelly while they "catch up."

Jennifer sits and works not to fidget with her wine glass, uncertain of what to say, what to ask. She's never been great at people in a personal setting. She can manipulate a jury with the best of them, but one on one, she's all thumbs. Like she did when they were teenagers, Kelly reaches out to save her from her own overworked brain. 

"So, what does a Major in the US Army do all day? Force people into the mud while they run obstacle courses?" Kelly asks. 

Jennifer blushes at the memory of what she did to Kelly when they first met. God, she was such a bitch. Probably still is one if you ask some of her students. "No. No obstacle courses. At least not physical ones. I'm a JAG lawyer. Well, right now I teach other people how to be JAG lawyers."

"So, you're like a professor." Kelly has a funny look on her face now, as if she can't quite believe that they let _Jennifer Stone_ teach people anything. 

"Are you surprised?" Jennifer can't help the defensiveness in her voice. She's proud of her job, of her life, no matter what Kelly thinks. 

"No." Kelly shakes her head. "I mean, you taught me a few things, even when I didn't want to learn what you were teaching." Kelly reaches out and covers Jennifer's hand with her own, gives it a light squeeze. And that feeling in Jennifer's stomach comes back. Her mouth goes dry. "I'm sure you're an excellent professor."

"Thank you," she manages to eke out without choking on her words again and what else is she supposed to say? She should say something though, try to participate in the conversation. "So, you said you're a choreographer?" There. That's something. 

"Yeah." Kelly's hand is still on her own, and Jennifer makes no move to draw attention to it. "Mostly contemporary stuff. I did a stint on _So You Think You Can Dance_ when it was still on the air." Jennifer gives her a blank look. "Reality TV competition for dancers. It was better than it had any right to be." 

"So, you live in LA?" She can do this. It's just like examining a witness.

"Mmm, New York City, actually. There's more of a scene there." Kelly starts playing with her fingers, and for some reason, Jennifer lets her. It sends a shiver down her spine, one she hopes Kelly doesn't feel. She finds some bravery and brushes her own fingers against Kelly's palm. She swears she can feel the ridges of her own fingerprints catching one by one on Kelly's skin. "Where does Professor Stone live now? Is it still Stone?"

"Charlottesville, Virginia. And yeah, it's Stone. It wasn't for a while, but it is. Again." She didn't need to admit that to Kelly, but her fingers get another squeeze, so she's glad she did. 

"I don't know where that is," Kelly unabashedly admits. 

"It's basically in the middle of the state," Jennifer says and wonders if Kelly is going to skip over the second half of her statement, if she _wants_ Kelly to skip over it. 

"Ah. Ex-husband? Or ex-wife, I guess? Who's the prick who left you?" 

"Husband. And what makes you think I'm not the prick?" Jennifer appreciates Kelly immediately taking her side, not something most of the people in her life had done. Still, Kelly was wrong. She'd left her husband. She'd taken the final step and moved out. "You certainly thought I was a prick."

"Yeah, but I learned better, didn't I?" Kelly looks up from under her lashes, and is Kelly flirting with her? She has no way of knowing. She isn't used to this, in women potentially expressing interest. There isn't much of a gay scene in Charlottesville, and Richmond is only slightly better. One night at _Babe's_ with the bass thumping so loudly she couldn't hear herself think had put her off gay bars. The pool tables had looked promising, but she didn't have anyone to play with and she was too intimidated to approach anyone. Something else her students and colleagues wouldn't believe. She wasn't intimidated by anything. 

"I left him." Jennifer feels the need to mention it, to set the record straight.

"You must have had a good reason," Kelly says, willing to defend her even without knowing her side of the story. It feels good. It feels good to have someone believe in her, even if it's unwarranted. 

The question now is does she tell Kelly the truth? A choreographer from New York can't possibly have a problem with gay people, but Jennifer hasn't told many people: her ex-husband when he demanded to know why she wanted a divorce, her parents when she couldn't stand their questions anymore about why she blew up a perfectly good marriage, her best friend who had said she always knew something was different about Jennifer, but she could never place exactly what it was. And Kelly, someone who knew her when she was so young, what would Kelly think? Would she think that Jennifer should have known sooner? Would she think Jennifer had led her ex-husband on for years and years, that she was irredeemable, not because she was gay, but because she was dishonest about it, even if that dishonesty extended to herself?

"I…" Jennifer's heart starts beating in overtime and her throat feels tight. Will coming out always feel like this? She swallows. "I realized I'm gay."

"Oh. Damn." Kelly reels back but grips Jennifer's hand more tightly. "So you just figured it out?"

Jennifer is still nervous. She doesn't know which way this conversation is going to go. She was taught to never ask a question she didn't know the answer to, and she feels like she's going against all of that training, like she's adrift at sea. "About two years ago." Just enough time to meet a few people through Tinder and OkCupid, but nothing that had turned into a long term thing. Just long enough to know that she liked sex with women much, much more than she liked it with men. 

"Wow. I mean, I've known I'm bisexual since forever. That last year of high school, which you weren't around to witness, I ended up with the biggest crush on Whitney. I think she transferred in after you left. She isn't here tonight. I can't imagine figuring it out at thirty-five. That must have been hard."

Kelly is looking at her with sympathy now, but Jennifer's brain is tripping over the word, "bisexual," over and over again. 

"It was fine." Jennifer doesn't know how to admit how difficult it was, not to someone she hasn't talked to in twenty years. "I...managed it." It's the best she can do. She wonders briefly how many of her problems with "Cadet Kelly" were based on Kelly not following the rules, jealously over Brad (who she hasn't thought about in ages), or some sort of latent attraction. Was she just trying to get Kelly's attention by being so mean to her? 

Kelly looks at her shrewdly, thoughts obviously spinning around in her head, questions she wants to ask. "You know what?" Kelly asks and Jennifer doesn't, in fact, know what. "You should come to New York. We could hang out. I could show you the sights. It can be your official coming-out party. I've got an empty guest room and everything." 

Jennifer is taken aback by the invitation, not sure how to answer. The anonymity of New York sounds...nice. Doing New York with Kelly there as tour guide sounds exhausting, but it might be a good type of exhausting, the kind you feel after a hard workout at the gym or a long run up a steep hill. Still, they don't know each other, not really, so she hesitates. 

"No pressure. Let me give you my email address and phone number and you can think about it, okay?" 

"Yeah." Jennifer swallows, glad she doesn't have to make up her mind today. "That'd be good." 

"Cool." Kelly grabs a cocktail napkin, fishes a pen out of her purse, and writes everything down. "Even if you don't want to come, shoot me an email. It'd be good to catch up more." Kelly squeezes Jennifer's hand again. "There are some other people I wanted to talk to tonight, so I'm going to leave you to finish your oh so delicious wine, but seriously, consider coming up." 

"I will," Jennifer says. And she's going to. She's seriously going to. Without preamble, Kelly leans in and hugs Jennifer and Jennifer automatically hugs her back. Kelly squeezes her tighter before she lets her go and steps away. "See you around, Jennifer." 

"You too." Jennifer waves a little then wonders what the fuck she's doing. She isn't the type of person to give little, pathetic waves, but it's done now. She goes back to her wine, nodding as people wearing name tags wander by her perch. She doesn't talk to them. She doesn't talk to anyone. Eventually, she finishes her one glass of wine, she doesn't think she could stand another and exits the restaurant bound for her hotel room. She'll get some sleep, go to the next day's activities, and then go back home, or at least go back to where home is for now. And she'll think about it. She'll think about New York and its possibilities.

* * *

To: Kelly Collins  
From: Jennifer Stone  
Subject: New York

Kelly,

How are you doing? I have a couple of days of leave coming up, and I was wondering if that invitation still stands. Let me know.

Jennifer Stone

* * *

To: Jennifer Stone  
From: Kelly Collins  
Subject: Re: New York

Just let me know when to pick you up from the airport.

Kelly

* * *

Jennifer is sitting beside Kelly in an Uber taking them to Kelly's place in Red Hook and she doesn't know how she got there. Oh, she knows the mechanics, but why, _why_ had she said yes? It had been an impulse, a fever dream. A two a.m. email after finishing a bottle of wine. An email she couldn't take back. Now, Kelly's fingers are tangled in hers again as she points out the lit-up skyscrapers as if Jennifer has a prayer of remembering them. 

Still, she's in a better mood than she was at the reunion. Being in New York, even just being in someone's car, feels freeing. No one knows her here. No one knows about the divorce, about how she didn't come out until she was thirty-five, about her life or her history. Well, no one except for Kelly. And Kelly only knows what Jennifer has told her. She could be an entirely different person and no one would be the wiser. She retrieves her hand and reaches up to take her hair down from the twist she almost always wears it in. It falls down to brush against her shoulders as she puts the pins in the pocket of her jeans. When she finishes, she slips her hand back into Kelly's as if she'd never removed it at all. 

They get out of the Uber in front of an industrial building and Kelly leads them inside via a small, nondescript door. After a flight of stairs and a couple of twists and turns, they end up in an apartment that Jennifer can't help but envy. Her own apartment is cookie-cutter, white walls, an oak kitchen, and linoleum. Kelly's place is all concrete and dark wood, giant pieces of art that Jennifer couldn't dream of owning hanging from the walls. Just how much does a choreographer make? It must be good judging by Kelly's apartment. Jennifer stands awkwardly in the entranceway, carry-on suitcase in her hand as she waits for Kelly to say something. 

"C'mon." Kelly smiles and leads Jennifer down a hallway to a second bedroom. It's dressed in white and Jennifer worries that her very presence might stain something, like some bit of Army mud might still be clinging to her, and Kelly's white sheets will find it out. She knows she's being ridiculous, that this fear is really about a greater anxiety, so she tries to push it away, push it down. She puts her suitcase in a corner as Kelly watches her with interest. She isn't really going to be there long enough to unpack, so she stands there awkwardly instead. 

Once again, Kelly rescues her. "Are you tired? I can leave you alone if you're tired, but there's a great Chinese place around the corner. I thought we could order in and do the sightseeing thing tomorrow." 

"Yeah, Chinese sounds good." She clenches her hands to stop herself from wringing them together. She isn't the kind of person to fidget when she's nervous, so she doesn't know, but it's telling that she wants to. 

"Come on," Kelly's eyes crinkle as she smiles, "I've got the menu in the kitchen." She holds her hand out for Jennifer's, as if Jennifer is a skittish child in need of reassurance. Still, she takes Kelly's hand and lets Kelly pull her back down the hallway, past the living room, and into the kitchen. She lets go of Jennifer's hand and Jennifer feels the loss but is distracted as Kelly thrusts the menu into her hands. "I already know what I want, so whenever you're ready."

Jennifer looks over the menu before picking something at random. She's been stationed all over the globe, and she's found that it's hard to be picky when your only other choice is fried food from the post-exchange. 

She tells Kelly her order and after a quick conversation, she slips into the bathroom. It's the first time she's been alone since coming to New York and she appreciates the quiet. This is more overwhelming than she thought it would be. She splashes her face with water, having hope in the bracing power of a frigid slap in the face. It succeeds in clearing her mind for a second. This is not the scariest thing she's ever done. It isn't even on the top ten list. It's just dinner with a friend, a few days wandering around Manhattan, and then back to her normal life in Virginia. 

By the time Jennifer returns to the kitchen, Kelly has already placed their order and is sitting at a barstool obviously waiting for Jennifer to return. Jennifer sits on another one and manages a real smile at Kelly, letting her shoulders finally relax as she exhales the rest of her nervousness. 

"You know, I'd sorta given up hope of you taking me up on my offer. It's been months since the reunion."

"This was as soon as I could get leave." It's a lie, but a convincing one. Jennifer sighs and deflates. There's no reason for her to lie to Kelly. Kelly barely knows her. In that, Kelly is _safe_. "I thought maybe you were just being polite." She shrugs. "But I just...I needed to get away. Charlottesville can be suffocating sometimes." People are always looking at her when she's there, judging her. There's no one in New York to judge her. 

"I'm glad you emailed me. I'm glad you said yes to the invitation." Kelly takes her hand again, twining their fingers together.

There's a knock on the door and Kelly retrieves their Chinese food. As she walks back over, she says, "So, tell me what sort of trashy tv you watch. _The Bachelor_? Oooh, I bet you like _American Ninja Warrior_." 

Jennifer blushes. She's definitely watched more than her fair share of Ninja Warrior. "Jessie Graff is an _athlete_ ," she defends.

Kelly starts laughing as if that is the funniest thing she's ever heard. "And somehow you didn't know you were gay." She shakes her head fondly and that's enough to keep Jennifer from feeling self-conscious. Kelly starts pulling the Chinese out of the bag it's been packed in while Jennifer waits in anticipation of hot food. 

"Shut up," Jennifer grumbles, "and give me the chopsticks."

* * *

When she gets back to Virginia, Jennifer counts the trip to New York City as a success. She managed three days in Kelly's presence without breaking down or barking out an order, so she's proud of herself. She and Kelly might actually be classed as friends now. They'd spent both nights Jennifer had been there staying up too late, talking about nothing more taxing than their taste in novels. Kelly had taken her to every tourist trap she could find and Jennifer hadn't had the heart to tell her that she had seen most of them a few decades earlier while on liberty from West Point. She almost thinks of going up to visit, it's only about an hour away, but she hadn't wanted to drag Kelly with her to somewhere Kelly would have no interest in. Maybe she'll make it to _that_ twentieth reunion in a few years. 

In any event, she goes back to her regular life again with her usual early morning run up and down the hills of UVA's campus, but feeling refreshed. She beats her usual time by a full minute without trying. She thinks about signing up for the Ten Miler in the spring. That's a decision for another day though. For now, as she puts on her uniform, she thinks about Kelly's laugh and Kelly's smile and how free she had felt in Kelly's presence. She wonders when she might be able to get back up to New York City. She has a rare smile on her face as she walks into the lecture hall later that morning, ready to go through the rules of evidence for a military tribunal.

* * *

To: Jennifer Stone  
From: Kelly Collins  
Subject: DC

Jen, 

The show I've been working on, you know, the one based on the Book of Ruth, is doing a special performance in DC in two weeks. It's totally a last-minute thing. Anyway, I wanted to let you know I'd be in the area if you want to come up and see the show. We can get drinks after. You can share my hotel room. Let me know. 

K

* * *

To: Kelly Collins  
From: Jennifer Stone  
Subject: Re: DC

Kelly, 

I don't know why you persist in calling me Jen when you know how much I hate it. It's Major Stone or nothing. Just shoot me the details and I'll be there. 

Jennifer

* * *

To: Jennifer Stone  
From: Kelly Collins  
Subject: Re: DC

Yes sir, Major Stone, sir. Picture me saluting. Anyway, there's a ticket waiting for you at will call. I'll text you the details. 

K

* * *

Miraculously, Jennifer actually manages to find street parking near enough to the Atlas that walking isn't a chore. She isn't sure which god is smiling down on her, but she thanks them just the same. She moves quickly to the will call window and a cheerful attendant passes her a ticket. She finds her seat inside, a really good seat, no less, but Kelly is nowhere to be seen. The seat to her left is empty though, so she holds out hope, and sure enough, as the lights are dimming to let everyone know that the show is about to start, Kelly slips into the free seat and slots her hand into Jennifer's, which Jennifer allows without thinking. They hold hands through the first half, Jennifer entranced by the swirling, swooping, spinning dancers on stage. When she does manage to pull her eyes away from the stage, she finds Kelly looking at her rather than what's happening in front of them. She thinks Kelly must have seen the show a million times by now, so it's not unusual that it wouldn't hold her attention. She can't justify Kelly's interest in _her_ though. 

The lights come up at intermission, and after a round of applause, Kelly turns to Jennifer. 

"So, what do you think?" she asks. 

"It's…breathtaking. Moving. Am I supposed to think that Ruth and Naomi are involved?" Jennifer looks at Kelly curiously. "Their duet didn't exactly seem chaste." 

Kelly's eyes sparkle with mischief. "'Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried.'" Kelly's voice takes on a reverence Jennifer wouldn't have expected. Kelly ruins the effect by laughing. "That doesn't exactly sound platonic to me." 

"No, I guess not." Jennifer shakes her head to clear it.

"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but Ruth and Naomi's duet is my favorite dance in the piece," Kelly whispers conspiratorially. "I mean, Ruth's night with Boaz is supposed to be the climax of everything, but that relationship just doesn't speak to me the same way, you know?" She shrugs and sits back in her seat. She looks lost in thought for a moment before she turns back to Jennifer. "D'you wanna get out of here? What I mean is, I've seen this about a thousand times, and I'd like to take you for a drink, and everything's going to be packed as soon as all of the performances end." 

Jennifer weighs her options. It's probably safer to stay until the end of the piece, but there's something in Kelly's demeanor that tells her skipping out will be worth it. For one of the very few times in her life, Jennifer follows her impulse rather than the rules. 

"Let's go." She stands and waits as Kelly scrambles to her feet, surprised by Jennifer's decision. Then Kelly's hand is back in hers as she tugs Jennifer after her down to the aisle and then out of the theater.

Once they're on the street, Kelly doesn't bother to consult with Jennifer as she pulls her into a nearby bar squeezed narrowly between two bigger buildings. The walls are brick and the bar itself is short, but Kelly skips past the bar to one of the tables. 

"I found this place last night. They make great negronis." 

"Uhh," Jennifer responds. She doesn't really like negronis, but it seems logical that if they make excellent ones, then they'll make other drinks just as well. She looks over their menu and when the waitress shows up, she orders something with whiskey in it. "So, what did you want to talk about so urgently that we left the show in the middle?" 

"Oh, nothing specific. I just wanted you alone. I just…want to look at you and the theater was too dark." She starts playing with Jennifer's fingers, like she did at the reunion, only this time Jennifer can't suppress the shudder that races through her body. Kelly raises an eyebrow at her reaction and scratches her nail across Jennifer's thumb. Suddenly, they aren't two friends having drinks anymore. Jennifer doesn't know exactly what they are, but like Kelly said about Naomi and Ruth, things aren't exactly platonic. She sips her drink to buy herself time to think. She decides she isn't opposed to exploring this new thing with Kelly. She worries that it could get weird, but she's willing to take that chance. 

"You know, you can look just as well back in the hotel." Jenifer's throat is dry and her drink isn't helping much. 

"I wasn't sure you were ready to go back to the hotel yet." 

Jennifer picks up on the double meaning and blushes. "I think I'm finally ready." Jennifer wonders if this is something Kelly's wanted since the reunion or if it's as new for her as it is for Jennifer. 

"Great." Kelly flags down the waitress and Jennifer doesn't object when Kelly pays the tab. They walk out to Jennifer's car and Jennifer takes the directions called out by Kelly's phone until they're leaving the car with the valet at the hotel. Jennifer doesn't want to think about how much it's going to cost her to get her car back in the morning, so she pushes it as far back in her brain and she can. 

They're quiet on their way up the elevator, hands still linked even as they avoid looking at each other. 

The doors open and they walk sedately back to the room that they planned on sharing. Kelly unlocks the door and they step inside. As soon as the door closes behind them, Kelly turns to Jennifer and slots their lips together. Jennifer gasps at the contact, but she responds enthusiastically to the kiss. They wrap their arms around each other and stumble back to the bed. Before she knows it, Kelly is unzipping her dress and Jennifer is untucking Kelly's shirt. They tumble chaotically onto the bed, half undressed, but too distracted to care.

* * *

Jennifer wakes up early the next day, a habit she has no real desire to break, and finds Kelly curled up next to her. She wraps an arm around Kelly and breaths in the lingering scent of Kelly's perfume. Somehow, it grounds her and she doesn't overthink things. Kelly starts to stir in her arms and Jennifer wonders if this is a sustainable relationship, with Kelly in New York and her in Virginia. It isn't something worth worrying about yet though. At least not until Kelly wakes up and they establish if this was a one-night thing or if they're going to try to really have something. Jennifer hopes it's the latter, but she's prepared for the former. She takes a deep breath and kisses the top of Kelly's head. Kelly rolls into Jennifer's space and tangles their legs together. Kelly will be awake soon and they'll talk about what's going on and Jennifer will have her answers. Until then, she'll revel in the peace of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
